Guilty
by RenLeed
Summary: Jamie odiaba el sentimiento que aparecía en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en él. Culpable de amar algo prohibido. Advertencias: AdultoJamie!, Unilateral Bennefrost.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Dreamworks y William Joyce.**

**Advertencias: Jamie Adulto, unilateral Bennefrost.**

**N/A: **Me siento terriblemente cansada! Pero la inspiración llega en los momentos más inesperados. Mi modo Zombie escribió esto así que espero que no sea horrible! xD

* * *

><p>— <em>No otra vez. <em>— Pensó Jamie. A la vez que enterraba su rostro en la almohada, con tal de ignorar la incomodidad en su entrepierna.

Está era la décima vez en el mes, y apenas era el sexto día…

Muchas cosas pasaron tras la derrota de Pitch Black; entre ellas, el nombramiento de Jack como guardián y, el aumento de creyentes que surgieron en base a ello.

Pero el tiempo no era clemente y en un parpadeo Jamie Bennet cumplía ya los veinte años, el primer creyente del espíritu de invierno pronto sería un adulto, y su fe seguía intacta tras el pasar de los años.

Ahora sin embargo, Jamie suspiró abatido cuando su mano se dirigió hacia el interior de sus pantalones. Esto en definitiva no era bueno. No por la acción en sí, era el objeto de sus pensamientos lo que le hacía sentir culpable.

El muchacho gimió cuando su mano presiono su miembro caliente, deleitándose con la escena en su cabeza: delgadas piernas blancas siendo abiertas por sus manos, suave piel tan blanca como la nieve mancillada por las marcas y mordidas que el propio Jamie dejaría, esa voz gimiendo su nombre… Pero, no. Estaba mal, él no debería sentir esto. Jamie no debería hacer esto, no pensando en él.

Y su conciencia lo sabía y no lo dejaba tranquilo.

_Oh frustración._

Por lo que al igual que otras veces, su necesitado orgasmo se vería interrumpido por una infinita sensación de culpa y otra noche en vela.

Jamie gimoteo frustrado, necesitaba una ducha. El apartamento que él y Caleb compartían estaba tan silencioso que el muchacho sentía la necesidad de hablar solo para llenar el mutismo. Menos mal que su amigo no estaba, no sabría cómo explicarle esto sin sentirse enfermo.

La habitación del cuarto de baño era pequeña y estrecha; con dificultad alcanzaba una ducha, un retrete y un lavamanos, e incluso era peor para él que era alto. Cada vez que Jamie usaba el cuarto no podía evitar sentirse claustrofóbico. Pero eso no importaba ahora, así que sin importarle nada más que deshacerse de esa sensación incomoda, se deshizo de su ropa mucho antes de entrar al cuarto de baño.

El agua salió helada, Jamie jadeó sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse por la temperatura, el vaho de su aliento empaño el pequeño espejo de la pared. Poco quedaba ya del pequeño niño que enfrentó al rey de las pesadillas, la redondez del rostro infantil se perdió: cejas espesas enmarcaban un rostro adulto, labios delgados y una mandíbula cuadrada con un rastrojo de barba eran vagamente reflejados, pero los ojos castaños seguían iguales, con ese rastro de curiosidad y asombro que identificaban a su dueño.

Las gotas heladas hacían su camino a través de la espalda del muchacho, tan frio como Jack; si Jamie cerraba los ojos podía imaginar que las gotas eran los dedos del espíritu de invierno, que los delgados brazos se ceñían alrededor de su cuerpo y, que las delicadas piernas del guardián rodeaban su cintura. A veces se preguntaba qué tan suave sería la piel de Jack, a qué temperatura llegaría ese cuerpo si se sumía en el placer. ¿Cómo sonaría su voz gimiendo?, ¿qué clase de sonidos haría? qué tipo de movimientos?…

Jamie gruño, la ducha fría no ayudaba.

Suspiró nuevamente y abrió la llave del agua caliente, un gritillo de dolor salió de sus labios cuando su piel se quemó. Pero al menos logro su cometido.

Pensar en Jack era difícil, pero hablar con él era aún peor. El mayor temor de Jamie era dañar a Jack, la posibilidad de perderlo le aterraba. A pesar de ello lo intentó, intentó insinuarse, pero Jack era en cierta forma inocente, y, aunque el recuerdo del guardián completamente sonrojado y soltando humo por las orejas le hacía sonreír, no podía evitar deprimirse.

Los guardianes representaban todo lo bueno de la infancia; asombro, sueños, inocencia, diversión… el placer era un sentimiento carnal e incompatible; para Jamie manchar ese lienzo en blanco con sus deseos era enfermizo. No merecía a Jack, y no se perdonaría si en algún momento, por su culpa el espíritu de invierno perdía esa pureza.

El viento frio penetró por la ventana, noviembre apenas comenzaba y muy pronto Jack estaría aquí. Así que Jamie debía controlarse y distanciarse, aunque su corazón se partiera en pedazos cada vez que los ojos azules reflejaban la tristeza que provocaba su rechazo. Pero al estar lejos de Jack lo protegía de sí mismo.

Porque Jamie no sabía sus límites y no estaba seguro hasta cuándo podría deshacerse de ese culposo sentimiento.

El amor era una tortura, y hasta que no lo erradicara de su ser, no se permitiría estar con Jack.

Fin.

* * *

><p>NA: Yo… debería estar durmiendo. Dios son casi las cuatro de la mañana! Lo subo ahora porque sé que si no lo hago, esto probablemente nunca se suba…

En fin como dije antes mi modo Zombie ha escrito esto así que si ven algún error por favor díganme!

Mañana lo edito… aunque no tengo idea de cómo. xD

Aclaraciones?, explicaciones? Quejas? Pedradas? Un review hará muuuy feliz a esta desvelada autora! ;3

Me pregunto si lo recordaré mañana...


End file.
